Blue Moon
by fantasysupernaturalwriter
Summary: This contains Weecest, Sam has a strong bond with Dean and being locked up in a motel lead to certain events. Please let me know what you think. I may continue depending on the reviews.


Blue Moon

Spending the entire weekend locked up in a motel room outside of Vegas was not Sam's idea of fun. Nothing sounded better than spending it in the town they had just left, Sam had begun to make some real friends and he was getting used to the school, but after the trail got cold they were put in the back of the impala and driven a few hundred miles to the next town, No goodbyes, nothing. It was a hard life, but Sam had a big brother to look up to, someone who understood what it was like being treated like luggage, someone who wouldn't freak out knowing that the thin 14 year old could disarm a gun without even looking at it. Soldiers, that's how they were raised and like soldiers, they had developed a bond between the two of them. It confused Sam sometimes; he would get a strange feeling in his stomach whenever Dean called him "Sammy" and everything he did he wanted to make sure Dean knew about it. It was like wanting your idol to take notice of you and the good work you were doing, when Dean wasn't around, Sam felt a longing in his stomach, he wanted nothing more than to be Dean's everything. All they needed was each other, he didn't know if this was normal but ever since Sam turned 13 he began to notice things about Dean he had never noticed before. Sam had begun to pay attention to the muscle tone under Dean's shirt; he began to enjoy the scent of Dean's sweat. Sometimes they had to share a bed and when they did, Sam made sure to snuggle close to his brother and the unique smell that came off of Dean always comforted Sam.

That particular night they were spending it alone in a crappy motel called the "blue Moon" since their father was out on a hunt and they were forbidden to leave the room except for food. Dean was on the couch, watching some show about a family who were arguing about what to have for dinner, Sam had never had a family like that. They argued about occult symbols and their meaning, they spent extra cash on ammunition and their idea of a home cooked meal was eating in the impala at some parking lot behind a burger joint. Sam was angry, he tried not to be because he understood how difficult it was and had been for their father but something inside of him felt resentment towards his father. Sam wanted to stop, he wanted a normal life, he needed a normal life and Dean was the only thing keeping him there, he cared about his older brother too much to ever leave them.

Sam had decided to spend the night doing a little light reading, so he sat at the table with a book determined to go to bed with a head full of new information. Dean had bought them some Chinese and the left overs were in the fridge.

"Sammy! Get me the kung pow chicken from the fridge, this show is making me hungry" said Dean.

Sam decided to heat it up for the both of them, the symbols in the book began to blur together, and maybe it was time to take a break. He grabbed the box, some forks and headed to the couch. Dean was laying down in his boxer briefs, and old AC/DC shirt, his eyes glued to the television, Sam decided to sit on his lap.

"What are you watching Dean?"

"A show about a dad with a hot daughter, get off me Sammy" Said Dean reaching for the chicken, hauling himself up and Sam had no choice but to get off.

"Dean Can I ask you a question?" Asked Sam

"Anything"

"I was wondering, are you happy here? With dad I mean." Sam had been trying to find an easy way to talk to him about this for weeks but now that the time had come he was scared shitless.

"Yeah, he's our dad Sam, why wouldn't I be happy?" Dean said now paying careful attention to his little brother.

"I just feel like we could do better, I want something more Dean" Sam was having trouble getting it out, his breath came out to fast and his lungs felt heavy like iron, his hands began to shake and he wanted to scream. Feeling like a horrible excuse for a son he continued.

"I just, feel as if he cares more about this demon then about his own children, I try to do a he says but Dean it's not right. We deserve to go to school for longer than a month, we deserve a front yard and neighbors, we deserve a home Dean."

Dean could only stare, he knew what he had to say to Sam, he knew what a good son would say, _You are being ridiculous Sammy, we have a home and our father loves us and everything he does is for our safety, Stop being ungrateful and keep quiet. _This is what Dean should have said, what a GOOD son would have said but instead what came out of his mouth was. "Sam, you're right. We deserve more, YOU deserve more. I wish I could make it so that you had the normal and happy life you want but I can't. I'm sorry, he's our father we have no choice" It was clear to Sam that the matter had been dropped; _it sucks but tough luck kid. _Sam couldn't help but push it,

"NO DEAN! We HAVE a choice, we CAN change it. If you trust me." Sam had intensity in his eyes, it was unnatural, He wasn't thinking straight. "If the two of us just left, right now, together we could make it. We could survive and he would carry on without us."

It was there, presenting itself, a fantasy that Dean had always wanted and it was coming from the most unusual place; his brother, the one that Dean needed to protect was now thinking for the both of them. It was sweet, a promise of a new life, between the two of them they were capable of it and yet Dean knew the only thing he could say was, "No Sam, we can't leave dad."

It was as if someone turned a light off in Sam's eyes, just like that it was over. Sam could never leave Dean and his whole plan was devised on Dean saying yes, it was all on Dean and he had said no.

"Fine, then we can die like mom." The tears swelled in his eyes before he had a chance to turn away and in that brief moment it clicked in Dean's head. Sam wasn't asking him to run away to have a better life, he was just scared that they were going to end up like their mother; dead.

"Sammy…" Dean's voice faltered, " Nothing is going to happen to you. Is that why you want to leave? Because you're scared?" It was unfathomable, Sam was trained to shoot first and ask questions later but maybe being trained to fight wasn't enough to rid a boy if his fears, Maybe he needed something more. "I won't let anything happen to you, I would die before I let you get hurt." It was in these intense moments that Sam's stomach did its usual flips. Dean was promising his life to Sam.

In the heat of the moment, Sam pushed himself toward Dean, kissed him on the cheek and held on to his big brother. It was safe, it was comfort for the both of them, and it was home. Dean ready for a demon to attack, for a monster to crash through the window was not ready for the affection his brother was showing him. Dean was scared of crossing a line, a line neither of them could turn back from. Sam, he had already decided to burn that line and leave nothing but scorched earth behind. With one small gesture everything changed, with one kiss on the lips Sam and Dean were transformed, their passion that had been held in for years was finally being exposed. Dean took this as an invitation and took his little brother, held him in his arms and rocked back and forth lips still pressed tightly against each other. Sam, blushing and shy let a small moan escape his lips, Dean, in responds pressed his hands firmly on Sam's small and perfectly round boy butt. The touch was electrifying, Sam was at this point begging, his breath short and heavy, his hands trying to uncover as much of Dean's body as possible; traveling along his back, raising Dean's shirt and exposing his back, tracing the scare from a few weeks ago, softly rubbing Dean's waist, Dean moaning in response.

"Sammy… let me love you" Dean's breath was soft but his lips against Sam's ears made it easy to hear his request. Sam was in bliss, being this close to his brother, finally realizing their feelings toward each other, nothing would ever compare to that night. The night they exposed themselves to each other, the night they shared their soul with one another.

Dean picked up his brother and carried him to bed, staring into each other's eyes the entire time; nothing would ever be as beautiful. Sam out of control, laid on his back, began to undress himself. With each article of clothing removed, Dean became more enamored, soft smooth skin exposing itself underneath clothing. Sam, looking up at Dean, expecting something and waiting patiently naked in bed was the purest moment they had ever had. Dean looking down at his naked brother, who was moaning and writhing on the bed waiting for Dean to do something and Dean started to touch him. Slowly at first, soft strokes along his thigh, tracing his fingers across his chest, soft comforting kiss on the lips, then things began to speed up. Little Sammy arching his back to press himself closer to his brother, heavy moaning and begging Dean to enter him. Sam knew it would hurt but the passion between them was burning like wildfire, beautiful and tragic.

Dean began to kiss a little rougher now, his tongue sliding between Sam's perfect cherry lips. Dean wanted to make his little brother happy; he began to kiss Sam gently on the neck, work his way down to the boy's nipples, and lower. Dean passed Sam's bellybutton leaving soft kisses like a trail; Sam knew what was coming next and spread his thin legs so his brother could enter.

Dean looked up at his brother for reassurance "Sammy? Are you sure? I don't want to do anything you don't want to"

"Please Dean, I want this." Sam said; his body sensitive to his brother's touches.

Dean stared down at Sammy's little boy cunt, pink and pure, it was beautiful and Dean wanted to be the one to have the first taste. Dean began to get it wet, using his tongue to cover it in spit and sliding his tongue slightly inside. The Response was immediate, Sam grabbed Dean's head and brushed his hand through his hair, Dean's cock began to respond, getting harder and harder until it stood at a proud 9 inches and thick.

"Do you like how I taste?" teased Sammy, the smile on his lips audible.

Dean has his tongue sliding gently in and out of his brother's hole, he was too busy to answer but he thought that Sammy was the sweetest thing he ever had. After getting him lubed and wet, his spit sliding down Sam's hole, Dean wanted to open him up more or else his big cock was going to rip Sam apart. Dean began to slide his middle finger into Sam, looking up at his brother Dean slid it in farther, gasped escaped the younger Winchesters lips. Dean couldn't help but smile at the way Sam was smiling, it was the most he had ever seen him smile recently, the boy was a regular cockslut, desperate to be filled and that thought turned Dean on.

Dean couldn't wait any more, he needed to release badly and he had Sammy there, ready to be used. Dean couldn't help think about how long Sammy had been planning this, Sam was very willing to do all of this which means he's fantasized about this before and Dean wanted to do him justice.

Sam watched a change cross Dean's face; it went from protective older brother to horny teenage boy, finally things were going to get interesting and he was right. Dean grabbed Sam's ankles and pulled him close, Sam's hole landed right on Dean's lap. Dean has his cock tucked beneath Sam's body, the base of the shaft could feel the heat from Sam's hole.

"If you want my cock, you need to get it inside yourself, no hands baby" Dean said pinning his little brother's arms with his hands and leaning down till their faces were just inches away. Sam lowered his hips and moved the as low as he could till he finally felt it, the tip pressing softly against his hole. All Sam had to do now was raise his hips and Dean's cock would force itself inside, gently Sam began to raise his hips and began to impale himself on the older Winchesters cock. Dean moaned in response, "Come on baby brother, take it all" his voice against Sam's ear was hot and loaded with lust.

Sammy did just that, took every inch slowly, making a path inside a tight boy cunt resting for a few moments before taking another inch. By the time Dean was inside to the base, Sam was in pain and before he could get used to the way it felt, Dean slid himself out and slammed himself back in, his hands pressing on Sam's lips to keep the boy from screaming.

Sam tried to scream out, the pain was intense, but Dean's stronger hands held his scream inside. Dean deep inside of Sam removed his hand from the boy's lips and asked, "is this what you want?"

Sam wanted to tell him to stop, but something took over, "Harder, give me what I deserve, punish me."

Dean smiled, and thrust his thick cock deep inside Sammy. This time Sam didn't have the urge to scream, he was beginning to like this and the pleasure was beginning to be more than the pain. Sam grabbed Dean's face and brought it down on his own, kissing him passionately. Having Dean's tongue in his mouth and cock in his ass was enough and Sam's body began climax. Dean dug his cock in deeper and watching his brother and the way his body was in pure ecstasy and knowing that he was the reason for his brother's pleasure drove him to climax too, Sam's came over Dean's more defined chest and Dean inside of his brother's hole. Both moaning loudly and holding each other, Sam covered in sweat and Dean completely exhausted, they both had built up an appetite.

"Want to go get something to eat?" asked Dean, pulling his shorts back on.

"Yeah, let me just go clean myself up" Sam began to roll off the bed but Dean held him back.

"No, I want my seed to be dripping out of your ass during dinner" smiled Dean.

With a kiss on the lips, Sam pulled his shorts on and a t-shirt, no underwear, and went to the door.

"Are you coming?" he asked Dean, and Dean with a devilish smile on his face followed.


End file.
